Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and used in many applications including monochrome and color applications. The use and popularity of these devices continues to increase as consumers at the office and home have increased their reliance upon electronic and digital devices, such as computers, digital cameras, telecommunications equipment, etc.
A variety of methods of forming hard images upon media exist and are used in various applications and environments, such as home, the workplace and commercial printing establishments. Some examples of devices capable of providing different types of printing include laser printers, impact printers, inkjet printers, commercial digital presses, etc.
Some configurations of printers which use liquid marking agents may be subjected to contamination by satellites formed during printing operations. For example, in some inkjet configurations, the jetting of drops of a liquid marking agent may also result in the formation of satellites of the liquid marking agent which may contaminate media being imaged upon, nozzles, or other equipment of the printer. Imaging operations may be suspended to implement cleaning operations to remove the contamination which results in reduced productivity of the printer or press.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards improved imaging methods and apparatus.